falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Sentry Bot (辐射3)
The '''Sentry Bot' (military serial numbers SB-XXXX) is a military robot model made before the Great War. A different Sentry Bot model was used in military bases in California, while this one has been seen mainly in the Capital Wasteland. They have two arms that end with deadly weapons (a Minigun or Gatling Laser on the right arm, and a Missile Launcher on the left arm), and tripod legs with wheels. They are programmed with an authoritative, professional military personality, in contrast to the "gung-ho" personality of the Mr. Gutsy model. Sentry Bots are the highest level robot NPCs in Fallout 3, and are much more powerful opponents than Protectrons, Robobrains, and Mr. Gutsys. Statistics Sentry Bots are extremely durable and take significant amounts of small arms or energy weapons fire, or even multiple missile shots, to destroy. They have the same very high amount of health as a Deathclaw. Additionally, unlike Deathclaws, they do not have a "weak point" that can be targeted for extra damage. They do not take additional damage from headshots, and in fact take reduced damage from shots to the head or legs compared to shots to the torso or arms. Pulse Grenades, however, can usually destroy them in a single blast. Like all other robots, it has a Combat inhibitor body part that will send it into a frenzy if crippled, which would serve to dispatch other foes when it brings its firepower to bear and also to weaken it. Variants File:Outcast_Sentry_Bot.jpg|Sentry Bot in the BOS Outcast colours File:FO3 Sentry Bot.jpg|Military Sentry Bot File:Fo3OA Winterized Sentry Bot.png|Winterized Appearances This sentry bot model appears only in Fallout 3. A similar robot appears in Fallout 2 also armed with minigun and missiles, however with different design. Notes * You can recruit this robot in the Quest Paving the Way of Operation Anchorage but it´ll be shot into pieces in no time when there are several enemies (especially stealth units). * If you have the Robotics Expert perk and you try to shut down a sentry bot it will glitch and repeatedly play the shut down and power up animations forever, though still be disabled and not move, attack the player, or appear as a mark on the compass. * If you want to keep a Sentry bot from firing missiles, either rush it and face it's gatling laser/minigun; (Not recommended) or cripple it's left arm from afar. (Recommended!) * A sentry bot can be found in Big Town, it can fixed as one of the options for helping the residents fight off the attacking Super Mutants after the completion of Big Trouble in Big Town. * There is a sentry bot guarding The Citadel * If you stand near an idle friendly Sentry Bot, they say, "Have a nice day." They say the same thing when greeting other NPCs they aren't hostile toward. * If you have the Robotics Expert Perk and attempt to shut down a hostile Sentry Bot, you can talk to it instead, but with only a single response. * Brotherhood Outcast Sentry bots are painted black and red, like their armor and their other robots. * Upon finishing The Superhuman Gambit, the Mechanist robots may still be there. One or both will be Sentry Bots. * The Enclave Sentry Bot is colored steel grey, unlike others encountered in the Wastes. * When looting a dead Sentry Bot, Missiles and Scrap Metal are most commonly found. * Sometimes one respawns at Smith Casey´s Garage. * There are two Sentry Bots in the Control Room of Raven Rock guarding the entrance to the room where you find President Eden. Like other Sentry Bots they can be shut down, but destroying them grants the player with only 1 experience point and negative karma. * A good way to kill Sentry Bots is to try to get behind them, they can't turn fast. Quotes Sentry Bots possess an authoritative array of speech programming, mainly expressing its current programming out loud, much like the Protectron. However, Sentry Bots have a "deeper" voice, instilling fear in all. *"Threat analysis: Yellow. Searching for hostile targets." —When searching for a target *"Threat analysis: Yellow. Scanning for hostile targets." —When searching for a target *"No hostiles detected. Continuing perimeter sweep." —When searching for a target *"Warning. Non-combatants are advised to leave the area. Security sweep in progress." —When searching for a target *"Threat analysis: Green. Resuming standard patrol pattern." —When giving up search for a target *"Be advised. Security sweep in progress. Lethal force may be used without warning." —When searching for a target *"Threat analysis: Green Security operation: Successful. Resuming normal operation." -When giving up search for a target, or when target is neutralized *"Threat level: Red". —When engaging a target *"Weapons free." —When engaging a target *"Engaging hostile target." —When engaging a target *"Hostile detected. Beginning neutralization." —When engaging a target *"Locking on... Firing." —When engaging a target *"Target weapons lock: Green." Re-engaging hostile target." —When engaging a target *"Non-combatants are advised to stand clear of weapons discharge." —When engaging a target *"Weapons status: Engaged." —When engaging a target *"Be advised. Hostiles in area. Neutralization in progress." —When engaging a target *"Alert. Hostile detected. Lethal force authorized for all units." —When engaging a target *"Alert. Security operation in progress. Stand clear of security perimeter." —When engaging a target *"Hostile detected. Non-combatant safety can no longer be guaranteed." —When engaging a target *"Threat assessment: Target heavily damaged. Continuing firing pattern." —When engaging a damaged target *"Threat assessment: Yellow. Primary functions significantly damaged. Continuing security sweep." —When searching for a target while damaged *"Threat assessment: Red Primary functions disabled, shutdown imminent, reinforcements recommended." ---- When critically wounded *"Systems faillurrr--" —When deactivated *"Primary systems offlinn--" —When deactivated; it is interesting to note that when the Sentry says "primary", it's voice is higher than normal *"Warning, warnnn--" —When deactivated *"Have a nice day." —When greeting player or NPC the bot is not hostile towards. *''Do not interfere with security operations!'' —When spoken to. de:Wachbot en:Sentry bot (Fallout 3) es:Robot centinela (Fallout 3) it:Robot Sentinella pl:Robot strażniczy RNK ru:Робот-охранник (Fallout 3) Category:辐射3计算机与机械人 Category:Sentry Bots